One more chance
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Arthur has to do a job including Eames and he really does not want. They haven't met for years, since they had broken up. And things seem to be going out of Arthur's control… Sorry, I suck at writing summaries :/ Slash, means maleXmale,don't like don't read, it's simple. R&R please, it means a lot!


One more chance

Eames knew he was at fault when he knocked twice on the door, waiting for a reply. 'How could I've been such an idiot?' He cursed mentally. The door opened with a soft 'click' and revealed Arthur in the doorway. He didn't say a word, only stared at the forger emptily.

"Can we talk?" Eames asked, not admitting to himself that he was fucking nervous like a teenage boy who had just offended his girlfriend.

Arthur didn't seem very pleased but opened the door widely nonetheless, stepping out of the way so Eames could enter. Arthur leant against the now closed door, looking at Eames expectantly, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm listening." He said dryly.

Eames took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm sorry."

It was the stupidest mistake he had ever done in his miserable life. Taking part in making fun of Arthur was the worst choice he could have done. Joking about he didn't have any emotions was the other. For them it was just an innocent joke, no harm intended, but Eames knew too well he had hurt Arthur badly and he hated this fact.

"Is that all?" The point man raised an eyebrow, uninterested. Truly, he was a bit happy, not that he would ever admit it, but he just didn't want to see Eames right now, let alone talking. It was already hard enough at work to see Eames after all these years, pretending there was nothing ever between them, pretending that he never was madly in love with him and vice versa. Taking part in a job involved with Eames was a mistake. The biggest Arthur had done in years.

"No." Eames said quietly. "I was a total asshole, I don't know why I did that and I truly am sorry, darling." He took a step closer to Arthur but he moved away.

"I told you not to call me that." He went silent for a few seconds before adding "not anymore" in an almost inaudible tone. Eames couldn't miss the slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"Arthur, please, I want to-" He reached for Arthur's hand but he yanked it away.

"Leave me alone, will you? You apologised, I'm not mad at you so would you please just go?" He was practically pleading, voice a little shaky.

"No, I won't." Eames stated firmly. "I couldn't speak to you in the last three years." He sighed.

"Two and a half, actually." Arthur corrected him plainly. "And I don't want to speak to you. I was totally fine until you showed up." He insisted, he was literally hugging himself as if he was cold though Eames was sure that the room's temperature was simply fine.

"Do you have idea how many times I tried to reach you?" Eames said sharply, being a little offended. "After you broke up with-"

"Don't blame _our_ failed relationship on _me_." Arthur hissed.

"I don't. But it could not have failed if we had tried to do something about it."

"Well, I tried." Arthur pointed out bluntly.

"Now, who's blaming the other?" Eames retorted, a small, sad smile tugging up the corners of his mouth, unconsciously. The situation was familiar, he had a déjà vu. They had often argued back then when they had been still a couple and Eames always admired Arthur for his sharp, quick counter backs and the way he could make the point man annoyed only by saying a few words.

"Okay, I've got enough." Arthur sighed and reached for the knob to open the door and kick Eames out but then the forger tried his luck and grabbed him by the wrist. He could only hope Arthur wouldn't shoot him for it and judging by the way he frowned, he seemed to hesitant whether he should do it or not. Luckily, he decided not to and Eames was relieved, truly grateful for it.

"Let me go." He hissed dangerously, stretching out every syllable while he struggled against Eames' tightening grip.

"I want to try it again." He said softly, placing his other hand on Arthur's jawline, gently forcing him to look into his eyes. "Please, just give me one chance and I'll prove it's worth it." Eames' eyes were practically begging but Arthur only stared back in faked emptiness.

"Last time you broke my heart." He admitted quietly, sighing helplessly. "Just go away." He stopped struggling but shook his head, signalling Eames that he should really leave.

"These three years were a living hell." He confessed, long ignoring his pride. "I know it's cliché but I missed you. I missed your disapproving look whenever I went out gambling and I regretted not going after you right after-"

"Stop it." Arthur desperately tried not to focus on his words but failed miserably. He looked at Eames through his watery vision and opened his mouth, desperate to say something, _anything_, that would make him go away forever but the words just didn't come out. They were being struck in his throat and he knew if he had spoken, his voice could have been too shaky to understand. He wanted to tell the forger that he hated him, that he had someone else, that he didn't need him anymore but it wasn't true. He was never good at lying to Eames and he knew he knew it too. Truth was he missed him a lot; he couldn't find anyone, he was still not over with him. But he knew also that he didn't want to start this whole craziness again. No, he couldn't take another heartbreak from Eames. Anyone but him.

Suddenly, Eames lips were an inch apart from his mouth and Arthur literally froze, his body immediately tensed. "We shouldn't." He whispered and shut his eyes tight, waiting for Eames to either close the gap between them or pull away but he didn't move. Arthur peeked through his half-closed eyelids to see Eames smiling. It wasn't that usual cheeky grin or naughty smile, no, it was genuine. Then he pulled Arthur against his chest, wrapping his arms around the slim torso. Arthur tensed at first but then slowly relaxed against him, sighing heavily. He reluctantly moved his arms to hug Eames back for a bare minute then he pulled back, awkwardly.

"Just one more chance, please." Eames repeated, moving his fingers up along Arthur's spine to be placed on his nape. "I really am sorry about everything." He added slowly, looking into Arthur's beautiful eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit." He scoffed then sighed, staring back at Eames with a small smile. "I'm sorry, too."

"So, does this mean you-?"

"Shut up." Arthur sent him a glare then leant forward and pressed his lips against Eames'. He had been waiting for this too much. First, the kiss was slow and sweet, like if it had been their first time then it grew to be much more, full of emotions and Eames was trying his best to make up for those wasted years. Both man moaned in relief when their tongues lapped against each other and Arthur would swear Eames bit his lower lip playfully on purpose even though the forger claimed it to be an accident afterwards. Eames pulled Arthur even closer thanked to the palm resting against the back of his neck and Arthur didn't complain. Soon, the need of oxygen became essential and they had to pull back, panting faintly.

Arthur sent Eames a shy grin as an apologise for the kiss but Eames didn't mind, only grinned back happily, his eyes looking brighter than ever and Arthur felt comfortable and calm again, after all these years. It was so good to be with Eames, again, he hated to admit but he had to.

Eames placed a soft kiss on his lips, again, then moved to kiss along Arthur's jawline and neck, sliding a hand under Arthur's shirt while his other was still on his nape.

"We shouldn't do this." Arthur panted, leaning against the door, grabbing Eames' shoulders tightly.

"How many times I've heard that." Eames smirked at him cheekily and Arthur only rolled his eyes then grinned back at him mysteriously.

Eames unbuttoned Arthur's neat shirt, peeling it off of the point man's thin body then lifted his arms, allowing Arthur to pull his T-shirt off, too. Arthur hugged Eames tightly, sighing in relief when their bare chest met.

Eames inhaled the sweet scent of Arthur's hair, placing a soft kiss on his head, his arms tight around his body, not ever wanting to let him go.

Within minutes, Arthur found himself being pushed onto the wide-sized bed, god knows when did they reach it, while Eames quickly undressed himself. Arthur did the same, unbuckled his belt and kicked his shoes off then pulled off his clothes in a rush, kneeling up to kiss Eames who was standing on the side, bending forward.

"The lights." Arthur breathed when Eames was about to climb on top of him. "Switch off."

"I want to see you." Eames opposed in a soft tone but Arthur shook his head.

"Please, just for now. I only want to feel." He reasoned and Eames wasn't in the mood for starting an argument so he nodded and did as Arthur had wished.

He then finally climbed on top of the point man and both of them moaned when their naked bodies met, the friction itself sending jolts of pleasure through their bodies. Eames planted a few soft, butterfly kisses on Arthur's neck then kissed him hungrily, practically savouring him, his hot tongue exploring Arthur's mouth. Arthur moaned against the kiss and slid a hand between their bodies, stroking both erections. Eames really wished he could see Arthur's face after he pulled back but it was too dark, his eyes hadn't gotten used to it, yet.

"I love you." He whispered against his mouth and could feel Arthur smiling sweetly.

"I love you, too, Daniel." He breathed, feeling his heart literally sank in happiness.

"Darling." Eames couldn't help but say it, just for a bit of fun and before Arthur could think of a sharp reply he pushed three fingers into his mouth, wanting him to make the digits wet.

"Do you any lubrication?" He asked and Arthur shook his head as a reply, making a sound of apology.

He removed his fingers and trailed his hand down on Arthur's tensing body, from his neck along his chest and abdomen to his pelvis and finally to his manhood. He pushed his legs apart a bit and pushed one finger into the panting man, leaning forward and kissing him to swallow his small moans of discomfort. After a bit of waiting he added the second finger and Arthur's body tensed under him and his gasp broke the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Eames asked, stroking his hair softly.

"I'm fine. Continue." Arthur panted but couldn't hold back a loud gasp when Eames added a third finger. He wrapped his arms around Eames' firm body, burying his face into the crook of his neck, whining helplessly.

"It's all right." Eames whispered against his ear to calm him down and it was effective after a few seconds, Arthur's body relaxed a bit, his whines of discomfort turning into small pants of need.

"You sure you want it?" Eames asked seriously when he pulled his fingers back.

"Yes." Arthur replied without a second of hesitation, cupping Eames' face between his palms, pulling him down for a deep, passionate kiss. "I missed you so much, Daniel."

"I missed you, too, Arthur." Eames grinned then spat into his palm to cover his own member with saliva. He knew it wasn't the most romantic way of doing things but his whole body was frantically aching for Arthur's hotness and it wasn't the suitable time to search for something which could be used as lubrication.

"Relax, darling." He suggested as he pushed Arthur's legs even wider and placed his throbbing flesh at his entrance, waiting for Arthur to calm his body down. When he did, Eames pushed his hardness into him slowly while he had Arthur's hips lifted a bit, holding him tightly. The point man let out a loud squeal of pain and shut his tight, his breath coming out in spurts.

When Eames was finally fully in he leaned forward and kissed Arthur hungrily, rolling his hips and swallowing the painful sound Arthur made. Soon, Arthur had gotten used to the feeling and wrapped his legs around Eames' waist, encouraging him to go deeper and continue. Eames didn't need much persuasion and pulled back slowly just to thrust in again, causing Arthur to throw his head back and moaned both in pain and pleasure. He knew Arthur could take it, he would have said it if he hadn't.

And Eames was right because after a few more thrust there was no pain in Arthur's voice, only pure pleasure and need. He grabbed Eames' shoulders tight, clinging onto him for dear life and moaned loudly when Eames used a hand to grab his erection and stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"Ahh… god… Daniel." This was just too much for him to bear and he tried to contrite really hard to keep his weak legs still being wrapped around the forger's firm body.

"Arthur." Eames panted, being close to his limit, too, small drops of sweat appearing on his forehead and he leant forward to give his lover a sloppy kiss.

He slammed into Arthur again and hit a certain spot that made him to see stars and his back arched in bliss and when Eames hit that spot again, Arthur reached his climax and came hard into his waiting hand. Eames followed him after a bare second, when he felt the muscles clasping against his manhood. Arthur's legs fell from his waist and he collapsed right beside him, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

Eames pulled Arthur into a cuddle and they lay silent for several minutes when Eames turned to look at Arthur in the darkness, smiling happily.

"So, are you willing to give me one more chance?"

"No." Arthur replied plainly and Eames' body tensed in slight panic but then he could see in the dim light coming from the street that Arthur was grinning. "I know you love me, no need to prove that."

"You really are something, darling." Eames sighed approvingly, kissing the point man's forehead.

"I've learnt it from you." Arthur stated proudly.


End file.
